This invention relates to compliant hydrodynamic fluid film bearings. The long life and low friction performance of compliant hydrodynamic fluid film bearings in ultra-high speed applications and in hostile environments which preclude the use of conventional lubrication has been attracting increasing interest among experts in the bearing art. One advantage of bearings of this nature, which has not been appreciated in the art however, is the potential cost savings which can be realized by the use of these bearings, instead of conventional bearings, in ordinary consumer products.
In this connection, factors which affect the economics of high volume manufacture and assembly and which have hitherto received scant attention in the fluid bearing art become important economically. In high volume products, where the cost of the individual bearing and the labor cost in assembling the product are significant, it is desirable that the assembly of the bearing in the product be fast, uncomplicated, and "fool proof" as possible. In addition, for the sake of simplicity of supply assembly, and inventory control, it is desirable that the number of individual parts from which the bearing is assembled be kept low. Finally, for ease of assembly and repair, the bearings should be interchangeable so that the bearing can be removed and replaced if it is or becomes damaged.